1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user interface apparatus, a digital apparatus communicating with the same, a data transmitting system including the user interface, and a user interface method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when an image is captured and stored by using a digital camera, a user can view the captured image on a computer by separating a storage medium in which the image is stored from the digital camera, connecting the storage medium to a card reader, and finding a driver corresponding to the card reader in a file browser of the computer. Furthermore, the user can view the image by connecting a particular cable between the digital camera and the computer and finding a driver corresponding to the digital camera. Such tasks may not be difficult for a user who is familiar with using computers. However, the tasks may be troublesome and difficult for a user who is not familiar with using computers.